narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awajinohonosawake
, , Space-Time Ninjutsu | nature = | rank = | class=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | range=All Ranges | handseals= | relatedjutsu = | users =Daichi Kōrimachi | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = }} Awajinohonosawake (淡路穂狭別, Lord First Plumes of Foamway) is a powerful . Overview Awajinohonosawake allows the user to record events they witness and experience and physically reproduce them by playing them back. A once likened the technique to , stating that the technique is similar to the genjutsu in that it takes remembered experiences and breaths form into them. In actuality, Awajinohonosawake is capable of rewriting the surrounding space to perfectly reproduce events as designated by the user. Usage When activated, the technique uses the "Eye of Insight" to perfectly remember the sensations and details of the event. Afterwards, a temporary space is created by the eye, from which the technique generates a desired event. --- noted that the space used to generate the event is a new one each time the technique is used, even when the same event is reproduced. For this reason, under traditional circumstances, it is impossible to use other space-time ninjutsu to synchronize with Awajinohonosawake. Its even said that should one manage to sychonize with it, said person could end up in the past or stranded with space-time. Then recreating an event, the user is capable of altering the event to better suit their needs, such as applying an target's technique to a target or recreating and using a technique they have no knowledge or natural use of. Left Eye The left eye allows one to use Awajinohonosawake to record and play back events. This is done by simply observing or recalling a given action or event. Afterwards, the user generates a unique barrier space around a given target before the desired event is generated. Such events can be altered at the user's whim in a way that benefits them, such as applying an opponents healing technique to themselves, or using a technique the target knows but they themselves don't. Right Eye The right eye allows one to use Awajonohonosawake to rewind or negate events. By applying a barrier space around a given target, the user can reverse what occurred or outright negate it altogether. This allows the user to reverse the actions or movements of a target or technique back to a specified point. By negating events, the user is able to achieve things such as restoring targets back to a previous state, allowing them instantly heal damage by negating the event that caused the damage. Both Eyes Drawbacks With Awajinohonosawake's power comes its drawbacks present within each of its eyes. The chakra consumed by Awajinohonosawake is determined not by the reproduced technique, but by the size of the barrier space. This allows the user to reproduce techniques at lower chakra consumption than would be required to actually use the techniques themselves. Also See *Transcription Seal: Awajinohonosawake Trivia *Awajinohonosawake was the very first child of and not to be born deformed. Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Ninjutsu Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Barrier Ninjutsu